


look at me and tell me what you want

by Anonymous



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 12 Princes March Fest, Alternate Universe - High School, BUT SPOOKY BCUS THEY DONT KNOW, Character Death, Drama, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, OK THIS WAS BASED KINDA OFF ROMEO AND JULIET, Other, Romance, Rough Kissing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teenagers, a lot of kissing yikez, basically chanhee is mercutio tybalt AND paris all in one lmao, how about they just, i think i really liked how it turned out too, so the nyukyu is very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: changmin is devastated at the lost of his soulmate. younghoon, on the other hand, can fill the gap.(tbz fic fest march!!)





	look at me and tell me what you want

**Author's Note:**

> WOOT WOOT 100TH FIC ON THE TBZ TAG
> 
> i dedicate this fic to a lot of people who helped me out along the way!!!! this fic was a mess because i didnt start writing until like,,,,, a long time after i had received the prompt
> 
> thanks to [nova](https://twitter.com/hwallsu) for being the BEST proofreader i could ever ask for!!! seriously the best though i couldnt have done it without her
> 
> thanks to [maya](https://twitter.com/yeojvn) and [nikki](https://twitter.com/boyzhwally) for being my #1 supporters ugh bless up
> 
> thanks to [nina](https://twitter.com/tbzficfest) for hosting this fic fest!!! another month full of blood sweat and tears BUT MOSTLY FUN SO WE'RE GOOD
> 
> and thanks to [tbz prompts](https://twitter.com/tbzpromptbot) for this great prompt and allowing me to edit it hehe
> 
> enjoy!

 

> “So wise so young, they say, do never live long.” Shakespeare, King Richard III

 

With every glance that was directed towards the ever-changing numbers that were permanently stuck on his wrist, it seemed that Changmin despised the digits more and more. After all, how could he not? In society, the true meaning of such numbers were unknown, but there had been rumours for centuries of their purpose. The most commonly known one was for soulmates. It seemed that everyone around Changmin had met their soulmate through their countdown timer. Even his parents had, his mother retelling the story night after night when Changmin couldn’t sleep as a child. He cherished the story, but now, thinking about it in the present day, he couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy.

 

The second possibility which was also common but few people had was a death timer. Most of the time, people with death timers had much longer times to the final zero mark. Changmin knew no one who had a death timer before, nor knew anyone who had known someone with one. In the modern culture, it was seen as more of a hoax than anything. Sure, there were countless stories of people claiming to have a death timer and subsequently dying soon after, but none of this was confirmed as the timer had already disappeared by the time the body was retrieved. Such stories intrigued society, but it was dealt as more of a tall tale than anything.

 

On this particular day, Changmin had met up with Chanhee at the local park that was in between their two dorm buildings. The campus of their school was only a few minutes away if they walked, so it was no big deal. It was a mystery as to why the school would build the dorm buildings across from the campus, but it didn’t seem to bother the students, so they just kept it like that.

 

The pair walked down the streets Changmin’s earphones plugged in as he mumbled to himself. It was an odd sensation to have the whole world muffled out with the sound of musical notes and electronic beats. As the two boys waited for the crosswalk light to turn green, Changmin kept on thinking. Chanhee was forced to nudge an absent-minded Changmin in the ribs, a small ‘ouch’ escaping the younger’s lips. Rolling his eyes, Chanhee strolled forward as Changmin ran across the street in attempts to catch up. Finally, on the other side of the road, there were only a few more blocks until they got to their school.

“Ah, isn’t it a beautiful day today? Too bad we’re going to have to spend it all indoors. Wish we had classes outside.” Chanhee started to say to no one in particular, though seeing as Changmin was the only one around, it was probably better if he replied.

 

“Sure. But knowing our luck, as soon as we go outside it’s going to get cold. Nice try though, Chanhee.” Changmin snickered, pressing the play button yet again after having paused it to listen to his friend.

 

Chanhee playfully slapped Changmin’s shoulder, shaking his head. “You’re such an ungrateful brat. Let’s hurry up, we don’t have much time left till school starts, and I really don’t want to be late. Sunwoo said he would fight Haknyeon in the entrance yesterday - for real this time - and I need to get it on tape or nobody is going to believe me.”

 

With the school getting closer and closer into view, Changmin decided that Chanhee wouldn’t be talking to him anymore as he was too occupied with getting video footage of the supposed ‘fight’. Reaching into his coat pocket to pause the current song on his phone, it was already too late when Changmin finally heard the words ‘watch out’ before he was struck in the side by a bike, his phone flying out of his hands and his bag flying onto the ground. Thankfully, whoever was riding the bike was smart enough to _try_ to break, and from Changmin’s past experiences as a dancer, the crash with the bike was nothing. Changmin could take harder hits. Muttering an incoherent curse before opening his eyes to see exactly who the culprit that possibly murdered his phone was, Changmin looked up to see another boy, panting, hands on both knees with his bike bent at an awkward angle on the sidewalk. The boy looked like a senior. A grade above Changmin, he looked mature yet somehow still as bright as a primary school child. Changmin wished he could look like that even with the copious amounts of homework piled on his desk at home.

 

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry about that, I guess I was... distracted. I’m so sorry about your phone too, if you’d like, I’ll get you a new one.” Changmin hesitated for a split second before reaching up to take the boy’s extended hand, glaring at the phone with a shattered screen that was held in the other hand. In most cases, Changmin was a very forgiving person. In fact, he always tried to play off accidents in a kind manner, feeling as if it were better that the other person feel a bit better about themselves than for them to dwell on the incident the entire day. It was just the type of person Changmin was.

 

But for some reason, that just didn’t happen with this boy.

 

“Yeah, no. I’m not really alright, because if you had kept on the bike path that is _clearly_ labeled, maybe my phone wouldn’t be lying, dead, in your hands right now and I wouldn’t have to be talking to your sad face. Sorry.” Changmin had to admit, the words were harsh, but the phone was quite new and he had been saving up for the past few months after working so many jobs at restaurants part time after school.

 

It took a while for the other boy to respond, his gaze directed towards the ground, looking at something that seemed to be out of Changmin’s point of view. “I know. I’m really quite sorry. Please let me make it up to you somehow. I don’t have enough money to replace your phone as of now, but if you want to wait or ever need a favour, please, call me at this number. I swear I’ll do anything.” With those words, the boy handed Changmin a slip of paper with a series of numbers and three characters that spelled out the name ‘Kim Younghoon’.

 

Taking the paper with some precaution, Changmin dejectfully stuffed it into his pocket, when he suddenly realised the irony of the whole situation.

 

“Hey! Kim Younghoon! How in the world am I supposed to call you if I don’t have a phone anymore?” Changmin called out, annoyed at the audacity the senior had to tell him to call after breaking his phone. But it was already too late, as the boy was already heading towards the door, dragging his beaten up bike alongside him to place in the bike rack. Staring at the cracked phone in his hand, Changmin let out a sigh, picked up his bags, and also headed towards the school.

 

Right before Changmin entered the building, a sudden, shrill sound emerged Changmin’s pocket. Shrugging to himself, he hoped that his phone wasn’t actually broken, digging in his coat pocket to find it. Grabbing his phone, he tried to turn it on, only to realise the sound was actually coming from his wrist- where his birthmark was. Now, as Changmin recalled, there were only myths to what this noise could mean. He had heard from his friends’ friends that your soulmate timer beeping could only mean one thing- your soulmate had died. Such situations were unfortunate, yes, but they were not uncommon. He had heard of a few students in his class that had the same thing happen to them, and they were devastated. The same could’ve been said with Changmin.

 

Obviously upset, Changmin groaned, trying his best to blink back tears he knew would eventually spill out. No longer caring that much about his phone anymore, he finally entered the school building.

 

…

 

As soon as the last bell of the day rang and all the students came filing out the school’s doors, Chanhee could immediately tell there was something wrong. Perhaps it was the way that Changmin slung his bag over his shoulder without much thought, or perhaps it was the way Changmin muttered a small ‘it was fine’ when asked about how his last period went. Chanhee knew that his last class was Changmin’s least favourite, and he always had something to say about the class.

 

“No, seriously. What’s wrong?” Chanhee murmured, reaching around Changmin’s back to pat his shoulder. “Is it that stupid senior who broke your phone? Because I’m willing to fight him if that’s what’s up.”

 

Blinking a few times, Changmin dismissed such thoughts. “Ah, no. It’s not that. In fact, he offered to repay for the damages sooner or later. I just hope he actually does it and doesn’t forget.” Changmin tried to sound hopeful, but the tone of his voice still gave it away. Was he being too obvious?

 

Yet as the two walked home side by side, it was only evident that something more serious than a broken phone or a bad start to a day was bothering Changmin. Before the boys parted ways to return to their own dorm rooms, Chanhee took Changmin aside, an unreadable expression plastered onto his face.

 

“Something is wrong. We’ve been friends since birth, and I think I would know if something was wrong. Would you please tell me what’s going on?” Chanhee begged, cautious as not to let anyone else that could be lingering in the halls overhear. At hearing those words, Changmin let out a deep sigh. It was true, this behavior was definitely out of character for Changmin, someone who managed to stay bright and cheerful even in these types of situations.

 

“It’s just… This.” Changmin stuck out his wrist, rolling his coat sleeves up to reveal his ‘birthmark’, the cursed timer that haunted his every dream like a sick, grotesque reminder of the inevitable future. “This morning, after that senior, Kim Younghoon, crashed into me, my timer began to sound out. I… I don’t know what to do, Chanhee. Please help me.”

 

With wavering eyes, Chanhee stared at the timer. He needed no explanation to what the sounds had meant. Changmin’s soulmate was dead, and there was nothing he could do to help. At this moment, it seemed that Chanhee would have to apologise. After all, it was a lost cause. What could he do, revive the unknown individual?

 

But taking a closer look at Changmin’s wrist, it seemed that the two were missing a crucial point. Changmin’s timer was still ticking down, a sign that perhaps Changmin’s soulmate was still alive.

 

“Changmin. I’m not sure if your soulmate has died. Look, your timer is still running, isn’t it? In most cases, your timer would stop and disappear. I’m sure about this, as most news stories have recalled this key fact. I’m not sure what the noise could’ve meant, but I’m almost positive that your soulmate is still alive.” Changhee breathed out, grasping Changmin by the shoulders just so that he could calm down and consider the situation at hand.

For a few moments, Changmin had blocked out any words that Chanhee was saying. But at the sound of Chanhee’s voice telling him that perhaps his soulmate hadn’t died, it all became clear. Changmin’s fists relaxed, his mouth unclenched, and it felt like he could breathe again. So, hope wasn’t lost. Besides, his timer had only a few days left. It would only take a week for him to see if Chanhee’s prediction was right, and his soulmate wasn’t dead after all. Nothing was in set in stone, however, as news coverage on this topic was always spotty and even after centuries had passed, there was still not much known on the mysterious timers that everyone sported on the inside of their wrists.

 

“Hey. Don’t stress about this too much, alright? I want to see you happy.” Chanhee said, taking the boy’s bags from the latter’s arms and hauling it over his back. “I’m staying with you tonight, it’s going to be a boring Friday afternoon anyways. Wish there was something planned tonight. Alas, our grade is the most boring of them all and everyone is probably watching television or something.” Chanhee began to ramble,attempting to get Changmin’s mind off the upsetting subject. “Hey, you know what, perhaps we should plan a party tonight. Though not in here, of course, I think we’d get kicked out of the school if that ever happened. Maybe at the nightclub down the road? I know they turn a blind eye to teens and we could easily rent out the entire club for the night with my parents’ money.”

 

At the thought of this, Changmin was a bit worried. He loved clubs for their atmosphere and the freedom to dance, but was this a good choice? Whatever. It was only for tonight. “Sure. Let’s do it.” Changmin replied, walking towards his room and unlocking the door for the two to enter. Entering the room, Chanhee tossed all the bags onto the couch and flopped down next to them, a loud groan escaping his mouth.

 

“Who are we even going to invite? We need to keep it a moderate amount- I don’t want it to end up like last time…” He trailed off, shuddering at the thought of another commotion occurring. “Let’s see… Haknyeon, Sunwoo, Jaehyun, and Juyeon. I guess we could invite some others as well.” Chanhee mused, his index finger tracing over his lips in deep thought. “Hey, what about that guy you crashed into this morning? Didn’t he give you his phone number? We should invite him too.”

 

Previously, Changmin had been scouring his closets for a nice outfit to wear, not putting too much thought into the guest list that Chanhee had mumbled out. Yet, when the elder had suggested inviting the cursed Kim Younghoon, Changmin’s heart sank.

 

“No way. I’m never talking to that idiot again.” Changmin declared, pulling out a simple blouse but putting it back in after a few afterthoughts.

 

“Suit yourself.” Chanhee shrugged, walking up to Changmin’s coat that was previously thrown onto the coatrack near the door and pulled out the slip of paper that was handed to Changmin earlier that morning with the senior’s number. “I’m gonna call them all now, so don’t do anything weird.” Chanhee called out, waving at Changmin who was now entering his own bedroom to change.

 

Staring at the number, Chanhee took a deep breath. If he was caught, Changmin would probably pull Chanhee’s hair out in rage- but right now, it didn’t matter. He just wanted Changmin to have fun.

 

Taking his time to dial the numbers on his phone, Chanhee finally put the speaker up to his ear, waiting for a voice on the other end to answer. After a short interlude of cringey, stereotypical EDM music that was popular these days, a voice finally answered.

 

“Hello…? May I ask who this is?” The voice called out, a note of uncertainty and doubt evident with their tone.

 

“Hello! Is this…” Chanhee pulled the paper out again and squinted. “Kim Younghoon? I have a favour to ask of him.” Chanhee was met with a laugh on the other side of the line, one that was underlined with a deep, rich velvet sound.

 

“You’re talking to him right now. Are you that kid from this morning? I didn’t expect you to call so early.” Younghoon’s voice adopted a cocky tone, as if he was trying to flirt with Chanhee. Making an odd expression of disgust, Chanhee decided to continue.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s me. Totally. Anyways, I’m actually having a party tonight at Club 126. I was wondering if you would go. I’m sorry we got off to such a rough start, so I want to make it up to you. I was being an asshole, I’m so sorry.” Chanhee did he best to feign innocence, trying to disguise the obvious unique pitch in his voice. Maybe the other was really an idiot, but the latter returned the invitation with a low hum.

 

“Sure. I’ve been there a couple times. What time?”

 

At that point, a loud shout from Changmin sounded through the walls. “Hey! Chanhee, do you think this looks good on me?” Hearing footsteps drawing closer and closer to the door, Chanhee was forced to end the call after whispering a few more words into the phone.

 

“9 PM. Just come!” He seethed into the microphone, anxiously ending the call just as the door opened.

 

“So, does it look good? Last time I chose my own outfit Hyunjoon shamed me on his blog, so I’m really not looking for another repeat of that situation.” Changmin huffed, gesturing for Chanhee to comment on his outfit. “Well?”

 

Taking into account that a fairly attractive older student was now going to be attending the party, Chanhee shook his head. “Sweetie, I’m sorry, but you look like a mess. Let me help you with this.” He announced, taking Changmin’s hand and guiding him back to the closet. “Now, let’s see… Let’s go for a classy yet somewhat trashy look this time.” Chanhee laughed, silently thanking fate for allowing Changmin to be so naïve.

 

…

 

Tugging at the uncomfortable collar that was attached to the blouse that Chanhee had picked out for him a few hours before, Changmin stood near the club’s bar, silently wishing that he had never came. Usually, he would welcome the excitement and socialization, but it seemed that Chanhee had invited many people- more than what Changmin was expecting. Not only that, but Chanhee had invited everyone in _Changmin’s_ name, rather than his own. With everyone coming up to Changmin to thank him for hosting the party, it became evident that this was what happened.

 

As more and more unknown people entered the building, Changmin’s eyes were kept focused on the entrance. It seemed that the flow of people entering the building was infinite. How could Chanhee have invited so many students?

 

But just then, Changmin saw someone who made his stomach boil. Of course, how had he not expected it? It was that idiotic Kim Younghoon.

 

Suddenly making eye contact, Younghoon’s face brightened up. In desperation, Changmin turned his head away, praying that perhaps Younghoon was merely walking towards another friend he had recognised and was not walking directly towards Changmin. Yet, as luck would have it, he stopped in front of Changmin, smiling.

 

“Thanks for inviting me.” Were the first words the boy uttered, Changmin’s head cautiously swiveling towards the front to face the former. Changmin had to admit, the boy looked quite handsome in the outfit he was wearing, despite it being something that Hyunjoon probably would’ve worn to a dance rehearsal- nothing of a party. “You look… quite nice.” Younghoon coughed awkwardly, his gaze shifting direction to the number of people hanging around the club.

 

After a moments consideration, Changmin finally decided to speak up. “Thanks, but I didn’t invite you. It was my disgusting friend, Choi Chanhee. I still can’t believe he convinced me to even do this…” Changmin trailed off, putting his face in his hands. “Besides, how could I have called you anyways?”

 

Embarrassed, Younghoon chuckled. “I’m sorry about that. But perhaps you should enjoy it? I’m sure your friend put in a lot of effort into this. Maybe you should be a bit thankful.” About to retort, Changmin opened his mouth, yet could not find the words to do so. Maybe Younghoon was right in a way. After all, the thoughts of his soulmate had not crossed his mind until now.

 

Taking a big sigh of defeat, Changmin nodded. “You’re right. I should probably enjoy it. I guess I’ll welcome you, since you’re already here. Don’t think we’re on good terms now though.” And with that, Younghoon and Changmin smiled at each other, one genuine, and the other sarcastic.

…

 

The party had been going on for three hours. It was already past midnight, yet the club closed way after. The reckless teens had yet to let go of any of their energy, some of them even starting to drink. Like Chanhee had said before, the club turned a blind eye to most of these activities, so it wasn’t that hard to steal a sip of beer or soju from time to time.

 

Following Sangyeon’s (horrible) advice, Changmin had drank at least three bottles of soju. He had never really drunk alcohol except for a few times during family events, so he obviously could not handle it well. He was a gigglign mess, not the usual Changmin that could act serious at times where he needed to be stoic. Perhaps this was his true self.

 

Yet now, here he was, draped over the boy he said he hated, gushing over his love for cats.

 

“Oh my God, Younghoon… You don’t even understand. Like, their little paws and small toe beans? They’re so cute and the way they move their noses and scrunch up their faces and nuzzle their heads into your legs- it’s all so cute. I wish I had a cat. Too bad our shit school doesn’t allow pets on campus. Fuck, I really want one Younghoon. Fuck.” Changmin confessed, tracing small circles onto the back of Younghoon’s hand, his free arm around the other’s neck. “I’ll smuggle one into the dorms if that’s what it takes.” He fumed, suddenly grabbing Younghoon’s hand in determination.

 

Humming in agreement, Younghoon let out a small laugh. “I see.” He murmured, shuddering at Changmin’s touch. “Perhaps we should get you to someplace else. The atmosphere here is quite… Loud.” Looking around, it was far from loud. It was deafening.

 

“Ugh.” Changmin groaned loudly, detaching his arms from Younghoon. “I hate this place anyways. I don’t even know why I let Chanhee drag me here. All because of this-” Changmin shoved the wrong wrist in Younghoon’s face, much to the latter’s bewilderment, “Stupid fucking thing. I hate it.” Taking a deep sigh, the boy continued. “I’m only going with you because this place sucks. Also because you’re kind of cute, but I’m not going to say that out loud.” Changmin said, out loud.

 

Rolling his eyes, Younghoon took a hold of Changmin’s legs, hauling him up and carrying him bridal style. Surprisingly, Changmin didn’t protest, but rather enjoyed it. He was too lazy to walk anyways.

 

“Kim Younghoon, you cheeky little shit. I can’t believe you’re flirting with me like this.” Changmin hotly called out, putting his hands to his flushed cheeks. “You’re too hot to get mad at though. Ugh, why is this my life.” He complained, digging his head into Younghoon’s neck so his voice was partially muffled.

 

Younghoon exited the club with Changmin still in his arms, and had found his old car near the street where the club was on. Struggling to get his keys from his pocket while still carrying the younger, Younghoon finally fished them out, unlocking the passenger seat and gently placing Changmin inside. As Changmin made a loud whining sound, Younghoon softly laughed, and climbed into the driver’s seat. “Thank God the dorms aren’t far from here…” He mused under his breath, glancing back at Changmin who was now fidgeting with the loose ends of his shirt that had been slowly dirtied from the night’s events.

 

The car ride was smooth, if you didn’t count the numerous questions and statements that Changmin would randomly blurt out. Finally arriving at the dorms, it took awhile for Younghoon to get Changmin out of the car.

 

“It’s almost 1 AM, Changmin. You have to go home.” Younghoon pleaded, trying his best to haul the boy out of the carto no avail.

 

“The dorms are so boring though. I’d rather stay here with you, even though you’re annoying.” Changmin protested, still keeping true to his everlasting hate for Younghoon. “I’ll leave on one condition.” He sighed, crossing his legs and leaning back into the car seat. “Come closer. I have to whisper it into your ear for you to get the full effect.” Changmin said, snapping and gesturing for Younghoon to come closer.

 

When Younghoon was close enough to hear the other’s shallow breathing, Changmin leaned into whisper something into his ears. “If you kiss me, maybe I’ll leave.” He giggled, slumping back into the seat, embarrassed. Changmin wasn’t the only one though, as the tips of Younghoon’s ears told all. It wasn’t long before his face was a bright red too.

 

 

With a moment’s hesitation, Younghoon made up his mind. “So suddenly? Will you really not leave if I don’t?” Changmin nodded, a small pout spread across his lips. “…Alright.” Younghoon sighed, defeated.

 

As he closed his eyes, Younghoon leaned into Changmin, placing a hand on the back of the car seat so as not to fall onto Changmin. Opening his eyes at the last second, Younghoon placed a soft kiss onto Changmin’s lips, nothing too dramatic yet nothing too basic. It was sweet and that was all to it.

 

Taking the time to recover, Changmin touched his lips as if he was deciding whether or not it was enough. “Kiss me again, idiot.” He laughed, grabbing onto Younghoon’s jacket collar and pulling him close, capturing the elder’s lips. Surprised yet somewhat prepared, Younghoon put one of his hands around Changmin’s neck, gasping for air when the kiss broke off.

 

“Fuck,” Younghoon breathed out harshly, flustered by the pace of his own breath. “Will you finally go home now? I don’t think it’s safe here at night.” Younghoon worriedly said, reaching for Changmin’s hand to pull him out of his seat.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m leaving now.” Changmin finally got out of the car seat, readjusting his shirt collar after the whole ordeal. “And you, Kim Younghoon,” Changmin stuck a finger onto the boy’s chest, “Are an amazing kisser. Good night.” He mumbled as he stumbled down the street and into the dorm building where the door shut and Younghoon was relieved to see the door close with one last click.

 

…

 

The next morning, Changmin woke up with a pounding headache and Chanhee screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

“I can’t believe you ditched me last night with that senior! Obviously, I’m quite proud of you for getting a man this early, but you still ditched me. And you got drunk? I can’t believe this, Changmin. You broke so many presumptions I had about you last night. I don’t know if I can ever look at you the same way.” Holding his hand to his head, Changmin pushed Chanhee away from his bed, groaning at the immense pain that was now circulating through his entire brain.

 

“Fuck. I _hate_ alcohol.” Changmin cursed, getting up without much declaration and automatically collapsing to the floor. “I thought they exaggerated in the movies, but God-“ Chanhee suddenly broke into a loud laughter, a glare sent in his direction from Changmin. “You’re the one who ditched me, really. You literally left me in that club while you talked to some random freshman. I hate you.”

 

Shrugging, Chanhee helped to pick Changmin up, patting him on the back as they both walked to the dining area. The kitchen looked like a mess, as it always did when Chanhee decided to cook, but Changmin appreciated the effort that Chanhee had put into making him food.

 

“It’s your favourite kind of noodles! You better pay me back later by giving me the English test answers after third period.” Chanhee smiled, shoving a spoon into the other’s hand and pulling out a chair for him to sit down. “Enjoy.”

 

…

 

The next Monday morning, Changmin dreaded waking up and going to school. By the time he had willed himself to look at himself in the mirror and stare at his own pitiful face, there was already a loud banging sound coming from his room’s door. Deciding to ignore the persistent noise, Changmin took his time to splash his face with cold water, gasping as the sensation finally woke him up. Looking at the clock that was positioned directly above the mirror, Changmin cursed. Class would start in five minutes and he wasn’t even changed.

 

“Ji Changmin, this is the last time I’m ever waiting for you. Class starts soon and I am not getting another tardy because of your lazy ass. I’m leaving, bye!” Chanhee called from the hall, the loud banging finally stopping (finally). Scoffing at Chanhee’s words, Changmin threw on his school uniform, ruffling up his hair in attempts to make it look as if he had somewhat tried to make it look presentable. Taking one final look at himself in the mirror, Changmin realised how terrible he looked. He had dwelled on the thoughts of the past nights and his timer for so long, it was beginning to effect his usual bright appearance. Shaking his head, he headed out the door with his backpack hanging loosely from his arm.

 

Changmin walked down the steps, pulling up his sleeve to take a good look at the timer he had dreaded since his childhood. It didn’t seem like anything was wrong, as the timer was still counting down. The numbers had grown smaller since the last time Changmin had seen them, as there were only a few days left until it hit zero. _Whoever you are_ , Changmin thought, _I’m so sorry you’re stuck with me_.

 

When Changmin exited the building, the streets seemed quieter than they usually were. This was obviously due to classes having already started, Changmin projecting to arrive during the middle of first period. Checking his temporary phone that he had received from Sunwoo a day ago, he wasn’t surprised to see that Chanhee had sent him a couple of panicked messages. At this point, Changmin didn’t even care if he was held back after school. He would go at his own pace.

 

Finally, the school was just up ahead. Cursing at himself, Changmin remembered that hall monitors would be patrolling the halls at this time, looking out for any students out without a proper excuse or anyone who entered in late. Bracing himself, Changmin shut his eyes and entered the building, immediately bumping into someone. “Ah, fuck-” Changmin bit down on his tongue, his eyes quickly opening to find the person he dreaded seeing the most standing in front of him, a large smirk on his face.

 

“Nice to see you again, Changmin.” Younghoon smiled, taking a quick glance at the phone in his hands and back to Changmin’s gaze. “I see you have a new phone. So soon? I thought you would’ve asked me to get you a new one, seeing how you were so angry at me. Spared me the trouble though, so I thank you.”

 

“Well, actually Younghoon, this isn’t mine. I borrowed this from a friend. Plus, you were the one who said I would have to wait, so don’t think you’re off the hook.” Changmin seethed, jabbing a finger into the elder’s chest but immediately retracting it as he spotted the hall monitor pass hanging around his neck. “Ugh. Just take me to the main office now. I’ll admit, I’m late and a delinquent. Just kill me now please.”

 

Pondering for a moment, Younghoon chuckled. “Aren’t you eager? Well, I’ll tell you what. If you admit to what happened on Friday night and give me a kiss, perhaps I’ll let you off. I wouldn’t want an after-school detention if i were you, especially since you have a dance practice later today, am I not wrong?” Younghoon leaned closer into Changmin, the gap between them closing. “What do you say to it?”

 

Surprised by such an unexpected offer, Changmin’s entire face flushed, his grip on his backpack tightening. “A-are you crazy? Why would I ever do that?” Changmin sputtered, stuttering on the first words. “Fuck you, Kim Younghoon. If you ever tell anyone about what happened that night… I don’t even remember half the events myself.” As he saw Younghoon’s expression change, Changmin panicked. “How do you even know I have dance practice? Are you some kind of stalker? But you’re right, it’s too important to me.” Changmin let out a nervous wail, burying his face into his hands. “I’m not kissing you. Go find some freshman girl to do that for you.” His cheeks burned.

 

Younghoon let out another loud laugh, trying his best to cover up his amusement by covering his mouth with his palm “You’re too cute.” He drawled out, taking a step back to admire Changmin’s complexion. “I’m only playing. I won’t tell on you, as payment for the _sweet_ kiss you gave me on Friday. You should leaving now, though. Classes end quite soon.”

 

Hearing those words, Changmin pushed past Younghoon, desperate to get to his class. Taking a swift glance at the clock, it seemed at that moment Changmin’s heart changed. Stopping at his heels, he turned around and faced Younghoon, who was looking back at him quizzically. “Ah, whatever.” Changmin moved closer to Younghoon, gesturing him to bend a bit down and quietly gave him a small peck on the cheek.

 

“Don’t tell anyone about Friday, Kim Younghoon.” Changmin threatened, his voice shaking a bit. “Have a nice day.” He added, remembering that Younghoon was still his senior, despite all the events that had happened in the span of a few days. Younghoon smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up.

 

“And the same to you, Changmin.”

 

…

 

What had happened in those few days that had led up to the present with Changmin and Younghoon crushed together?Their bodies collided as they both gasped for breath, the two whispering sweet words into each other’s ears. Yes, what had happened to make the two so close, with only moments left to spare before Changmin’s timer ran out?

 

“Ah- fuck.” Changmin muttered, grabbing a hold of Younghoon’s hair as the elder left harsh bite marks on his neck. “I still have classes after this, you idiot. C-control yourself-” Changmin winced, pulling Younghoon’s hair even harder. “God, Chanhee is going to ask so many questions about all these purple marks all over my neck. I wish you weren’t so good at this…”

 

As Changmin let out more sighs, dark marks began to bloom on his neck and Younghoon paused, taking the time to appreciate the work he had created on Changmin’s delicate skin. “You’re a masterpiece.” Younghoon grinned, smiling when the other turned his head away as he placed a kiss on Changmin’s lips. Pressing up even closer into Changmin, Younghoon deepened the kiss, biting down harshly onto Changmin’s lower lip when the boy had let out a moan. “Class ends soon.” Younghoon muttered after they had broken away, Changmin wiping away some of the saliva from the corners of his mouth.

 

“Perhaps we should…” Younghoon took a deep breath, still slightly out of breath. “Split ways for now. I’ll see you tonight, if I’m correct?”

 

Changmin nodded, taking the time to readjust his uniform and inspect the damage that Younghoon had done to his neck. His lower collarbone was littered with deep bruises, most of them easily hidden by the collar of his uniform yet a few still big enough to be seen if inspected closely. Knowing Chanhee, he would probably call Changmin out in a moment’s notice. Patting his face in attempts to calm down, Changmin looked into Younghoon’s eyes. “Yes. I’ll see you then.” With those words, the two parted ways, Changmin pulling up his collar in attempts to hide the marks from any prying eyes.

 

Holding his head up high, Changmin entered the classroom that was currently on break, not many students payingattention to his sudden entry. Sure, it was uncommon for students to constantly walk in and out, but Changmin was a busy student and almost everyone in the school knew that. By now, the teachers didn’t need to ask where Changmin was going. They assumed that he had other matters to attend to, so they usually marked him present anyways.

 

“Nice to see you back.” Chanhee sighed, slamming down the cards that he held in his hands, the students that were also playing a mock game of poker groaning in protest. “It gets so boring here without you. I keep forgetting that you’re the only one I can poke fun at here without getting screamed at or told on. Snakes.” Chanhee whispered the last part under his breath, glaring at the two boys who had recollected the cards and were now shuffling them.

 

“Though… Something about you seems suspicious. Are you hiding something from me?” Chanhee squinted, looking Changmin up and down. Feeling a cold sweat running down his forehead, Changmin turned his head away and marched to his desk, taking a seat while the other boy followed. “But perhaps it’s just me. Where were you anyways?” Taking a small sigh of relief, Changmin remembered that he had forgotten to create a makeup story.

 

“Oh! Uh… You know, just the usual errands I do for some teachers. I think Mrs. Lee needed something done in her classroom because her chalkboard was falling down, but she wasn’t in the classroom.”

 

Taking a closer look at Changmin, Chanhee gave up with a final shrug. “Weird. I don’t know why Mrs. Lee would’ve asked you to fix it when there’s the staff for that, but hey, she did like you last year. Wouldn’t have thought of you as the first choice, though.” And with that, the bell rang, signaling the start of a new period.

 

…

 

From a simple knock on the door, Changmin immediately could tell that it was Younghoon who was waiting outside. No one else on the floor knocked like that, most of the boys choosing to pound until their fists bled or not knock at all. There was never an in between.

 

Strolling towards the door, Changmin opened it to see Younghoon standing in the doorway, a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. He seemed embarrassed by the fact that he was holding them, so Changmin smiled and took them from his hands, gesturing for the other to enter his room. As Younghoon was a senior, the dorm rooms were a bit different from Changmin’s, but it wasn’t a huge difference. Checking the time on the clock above, it was already 10 PM. Changmin wondered why the boy had arrived so late, but then again, they hadn’t really agreed on a time to meet.

 

“Thanks for the flowers, Younghoon. I appreciate it.” Changmin grinned, setting the flowers down near his work table and making a mental reminder to buy a nice vase to place them in later. Younghoon returned the smile, saying a small ‘you’re welcome’ before shutting up again. It was a bit awkward, they could both admit, as they did only just meet each other a week ago.

 

“Don’t you think,” Younghoon finally spoke after a long period of silence, “That our meetings have been quite informal? I think I’d like to redo this entire situation. The way we met was, the least to say, odd.” Younghoon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his gaze wandering from object to object in Changmin’s room. “But I think I really love you, Changmin. I’m too embarrassed to admit this even to myself, but I really think so.”

 

With the unexpected confession, the tips of Changmin’s ears turned pink. Changmin let out a soft sigh, placing his hand on Younghoon’s chest. “Of course. I’m yours.” Changmin leaned in closer to Younghoon, closing his eyes as he let Younghoon press his lips to his as he savoured the moment. A few minutes before, Changmin had been nervously scratching at the inside of his wrist, cursing the timer that had shown only 9 hours left until Changmin was to meet his soulmate.

 

“A-ah,” Changmin whimpered when Younghoon had grabbed a hold of his hand, pushing him backwards into the loveseat that Changmin was previously sitting on. With his other hand, Younghoon felt Changmin’s collarbone where he had left a considerable amount of marks hours earlier, Changmin cringing at the pain that was sent throughout his whole body. “Younghoon, please.” Changmin begged for him to stop, which he eventually did.

 

Younghoon traced Changmin’s jawline with his index finger and placed small kisses all over his face, making the younger giggle. Such laughter seemed like music to Younghoon’s ears, as he also smiled. “How could I have been so lucky to get such a **_perfect_** soulmate?” Younghoon mused, more of a rhetorical question that anything.

 

Yet with these words, a chord was struck in Changmin’s heart. Everything was going so well, but Younghoon just had to mess with him like that. Did he not realise how sensitive of a subject this was to him? He didn’t understand why Younghoon would make fun of him like that. Younghoon knew they weren’t soulmates. Why was he acting like it now?

 

Suddenly uncomfortable, Changmin pushed Younghoon off his body, taking a deep sigh and burying his face in his hands. “Are you alright? What did I say wrong?” Younghoon suddenly asked, reaching out to lightly touch Changmin’s arm but stopping midway after a small sob escaped from the boy’s hands. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry Changmin- I don’t know what I did wrong but I’m so fucking sorry.”

 

Taking his hands away from his face, Changmin looked up at Younghoon, a small trail of tears already running down his cheeks. “It’s… it’s not your fault, Younghoon. None of us can control fate. But my God, why would you say something like that to me? You know how I hate this stupid soulmate shit. I’m to meet my soulmate tomorrow, but I don’t even know if I’ll love them. I love you, Younghoon, so please tell me, what do I do? I don’t know if I can live without you.” Changmin choked up on the last few words, wiping the tears from his eyes in desperation to stop the embarrassment from filling his mind.

 

As Changmin continued to spill all his worries out, Younghoon only became more and more confused. Were they not soulmates? Had Younghoon’s timer not stopped when they had first crashed into each other that fateful school morning? What was Changmin even saying?

 

“Changmin, I-“ Younghoon called out before he was stopped mid-sentence by Changmin.

 

“Don’t even say a word, Kim Younghoon. I don’t need your pity anymore. If you want to leave me then feel free to, but I know I will never love anyone the way I love you. It doesn’t matter if they’re my soulmate or not, it just won’t be the same. Now please, leave me.” Changmin cried, trying his best to keep the tears from falling onto the carpet below as he stumbled to the door, opening it for Younghoon to leave. “Please, Younghoon. Just leave.”

 

Younghoon was about to protest, yet as he saw the pitiful look in Changmin’s eyes, Younghoon knew that nothing would convince him. Nodding mostly to himself than anything else, Younghoon got up and took one last look at Changmin before he left.

 

…

 

Chanhee was agitated with Younghoon. “Are you sure that he’s your soulmate? I can’t believe you would just fucking leave like that. What a shit soulmate you are if it’s really true. You don’t fucking deserve Changmin.” He spat in the senior’s face, loudly declaring the information as he walked to school, Younghoon desperately trying to convince him to help. “I knocked on Changmin’s door a thousand times already. I even used the key under his doormat. He’s not there.”

 

“No, Chanhee, please. You really don’t understand. I think there’s something wrong with Changmin’s timer. We’re soulmates yet he kept going on about how he would meet his soulmate today. He mentioned the time- There’s only a few more moments before it runs out.” Younghoon sped up, moving in front of Chanhee as the boy was crossing the road.

 

“Get out of my way, you sick brat.” Chanhee seethed, pushing Younghoon’s arm away in attempts to keep walking down the road. “Why would I ever help someone like you?” Yet it was no use, as Younghoon was too tall and a bit faster than Changmin. “You idiot, we’re both going to get run over if you don’t move! Do you want me to die?” And as if fate had heard Chanhee word’s, the wish was granted.

 

Younghoon had moved away from Chanhee, but it seemed that it was too late. A speeding taxi bus had crossed the red light, slamming right into Chanhee who had pulled out his phone in a hurry to text Changmin. Younghoon turned around at the sound of multiple screams, horrified to see the pool of blood that surrounded Chanhee’s head as he lay there. Cursing to himself, Younghoon pulled out his phone to dial for emergency. Yet, as he was about to enter in the numbers, a text message appeared on the top of his screen.

 

Of course, it was a message from Changmin. Chanhee could wait for now, Younghoon’s soulmate was more important.

 

Following the instructions that Changmin had sent, Younghoon ran to the school, climbing up the stairs as fast as he could until he was up on the roof, panting but still motivated to save Changmin from whatever he was about to do. Slamming the rooftop door open, Younghoon wasn’t surprised to see Changmin sitting on the ledge, his feet dangling off the 10 story tall building.

 

“Please,” Younghoon begged, “Don’t do this Changmin. I swear, I’m your soulmate. We’re soulmates.” It looked as if Changmin was on the verge of tears.

 

“Younghoon, I’m so sorry. I think this is the only way I can avoid my fate. I hope you meet your soulmate someday, you’re a very sweet person. You deserve someone better.” Younghoon walked closer to Changmin, who was now smiling bitterly. “I just can’t live without you.” Changmin uttered, standing up and taking one final breath. “I love you, Younghoon.” He said, before grabbing onto Younghoon’s wrist and yanking him off the ledge, both of them falling to their death.

 

**epilogue**.

 

An elderly couple who had been married for 60 years sat down together, smiling as the man reached for the remote control that sat on the table near him. Turning on the television, they were shocked to hear the news that the local news anchor had retold.

 

“Earlier today, a series of unfortunate events has occurred. A young man who has been identified as Choi Chanhee was killed in a hit and run. The driver has been arrested, but is in critical condition. We are saddened to report that Mr. Choi has died from the impact and trauma to the head. Another student, Ji Changmin, was found lying dead in front of the school building, hands intertwined with schoolmate Kim Younghoon. Police are still investigating the crime scenes for information to see if these cases are linked in any way. Tune in at 10PM tonight for more details on this horrific situation.”

 

And with that, the couple turned off the television, glad that they were together and had not ended up like those sad children.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok since this entire fic was a bit vague i'll break everything down here, so if you think you know what happened, feel free to skip over this!!!
> 
> summary: changmin and chanhee are pretty good friends ever since they were children, and go to this boarding school near seoul that is pretty relaxed on how they handle their rules, etc. one day when the boys are walking from the dorm buildings to their school (because theyre seperated,,,), changmin gets distracted and collides with another student from the school who is on their bike, a senior named kim younghoon. during this time, younghoon was distracted by his soulmate timer, as it was counting down until he had hit changmin (therefore changmin is his supposed soulmate). in this universe, since these timers are all based upon rumours, its not certain that the person you meet at the zero mark is your soulmate necessarily, but it is the most common outcome. as younghoon thinks changmin also knows that theyre soulmates and doesnt realise that changmin's timer is actually counting down towards his death, younghoon acts different than what he usually might do, trying his best to get changmin's number but without be embarrassing. changmin begins to despise younghoon for breaking his phone, but loathes him even more after his timer beeps, a sign that usually means his soulmate has 'died'. after school, chanhee tries to convince changmin that its all a misunderstanding, as the noise from his timer could have been another meaning (which it is). chanhee suggests that they go and have fun as it is a friday night after all, so chanhee rents out the nearby club and invites basically everyone hes ever met. there, changmin meets younghoon again, who still thinks changmin knows theyre soulmates. even though changmin is angry, he cant deny the fact that younghoon is quite attractive. following sangyeon's off-screen advice, changmin gets drunk and ends up confessing to younghoon his endearment and also tries to show younghoon his timer (but fails in the end). they kiss a fuck ton and then changmin returns back to his dorm. the next morning he has a massive hangover, with chanhee feeling a bit betrayed by his supposed best friend (,,,, and crush?) but in the end tries to help rid changmin of his headache. as the weekend rolls over and its monday yet again, changmin dreads returning to school and having to face all his classmates who might've or might've not seen him at the club. waking up late anyways, he ignores chanhee's 1000000 warnings and threats and ends up arriving at school late, getting caught by the hall monitor on duty that day, who is not surprisingly, kim younghoon. younghoon tries to flirt but in a not okay way because its blackmail technically by making changmin give him a kiss but lets him off easy as its his soulmate so i mean. anyways after that whole ordeal, younghoon and changmin fall in love but its the stupid kind of love thats quick and dumb and hurts more than it gives. the fic basically skips to when theyre totally infatuated with each other, showing how quickly their love progressed while they only knew each other for a few days. it goes to the extent where when younghoon meets changmin in his dorm room late at night, changmin tries to express his love to younghoon in the ultimate way by saying if he cannot live a life without loving younghoon, he might as well die. but alas, younghoon knows theyre actually soulmates, so why is changmin saying all these things? wanting to speak up, younghoon tries to make a comment but is shunned away by changmin who believes he wants to break up with him. distraught, changmin sends him away, while younghoon (who cant seem to hurt changmin's feelings) agrees to leave. the next morning, chanhee looks all around for changmin yet cant find him. in bewilderment, chanhee decides to head to school, wondering if changmin just went earlier. younghoon meets chanhee on the way there, confessing all the things that had happened in the past few days. as chanhee did have a small crush on changmin, he denies younghoon's attempts to get anymore info on changmin. furious, younghoon stops changmin in the middle of a crosswalk, with the time until the green light ticking down. in anger chanhee says that they might get run over, which makes younghoon realise what he had just done. while trying to walk away, younghoon leaves chanhee, who subsequently gets hit by a car after having pulled out his phone to call changmin. hearing screams from other students, younghoon turns around to find chanhee lying dead on the street from brain trauma, but doesnt dial for emergency service after getting a text from changmin. changmin tells younghoon hes on top of the school roof, which younghoon races to and finds changmin sitting on the ledge. younghoon pleads with changmin but to no avail. before changmin jumps off, he pulls younghoon with him, two lovers finally reunited at last.
> 
> feel good story of the century, huh


End file.
